I Will Love You Until My Dying Day
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Songfic on the song Come What May. SUSPIAN One shot! Read


_**Hey guys! This is my attempt to write a one-shot. It's a song fic on the song "Come what may" from the movie Moulin Rouge (one of my personal faves both the movie and the son :P). I have seen lots of Suspian vids on youtube with this song that were my inspiration. No real plot, just feelings and moments between Sue/Cas. Please leave a comment!  
**  
**Hope you like it! Love, Kate (:**  


* * *

32 days. _

_32 two days since the day they returned from that hideous world of theirs, from England. Had anyone told her, a year ago, she would come to hate her country, the place where she had spent her childhood, she would have called them crazy and laughed at them. But one year ago, she was just Susan Pevensie, just another fifteen-year-old school girl, a practical, logical girl, a girl who had not yet learned to live with her heart. _

_But the day she and her siblings found Narnia something happened. Something changed, made her see how it feels to live in happiness and bliss, how to stop listening to her logic but to her heart. After fighting off the White Witch, she was made Queen Susan the Gentle, for that's what she had become, a gentle young woman, and everyone treated her with respect and love. She was famous across the world for her gentleness, for her kind heart and for the love she showed not only to her family but to her loyal subjects as well._

_Once they accidentally returned to England, after fifteen years of reign, something that was probably not so accidental since nothing happened unless Aslan, the Great Lion, wanted it to, all four Pevensies felt empty and found no real purpose of being back to that world, a world with no colors, no light, no love. A year had passed before Aslan called them back to Narnia to save it once again, this time of the evil Telmarines. On their way searching for Aslan, the four met a dwarf, Trumpkin, who told them that 1300 had passed since the Telmarines had invaded Narnia. He told them how one young Prince, the Telmarine Prince in fact, had fled the castle of his devilish uncle Miraz in quest of the Narnians. The day they crossed their path with that Prince, everything in her life turned upside down…_

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
_  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
_

_The first day they met, she was surprised to catch herself staring at him, her eyes following him wherever he went. She was even more surprised that she had caught him staring at her also and every single time she did, she couldn't help the blush that appeared on her already rosy cheeks. She had secretly admitted to herself that he was by far the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on. But as days flew by, she realized there was more to him than what the eye meets. He was a noble, young man with a pure heart filled with true, pure feelings. He treated all of them with the greatest of respect and he wasn't faking it. The faith and loyalty reflected in his dark eyes. He wanted to avenge his father and restore peace to Narnia. He actually loved Narnia and she was shocked by that because all the Telmarines were afraid of Narnia and for some reason they had hateful feelings towards her beloved country._

But him, he was different.  
_  
She started spending more and more time with him and she slowly realized she just couldn't get enough of him, of his warm presence, of his chocolate eyes that always stared back in hers with admiration and, dare she say, desire. But not in a disrespectful way. To be honest, lots of suitors had claimed to be in love with her but none of them had ever looked at her like that, with respect and…love. She was embarrassed for having dreamt and wished of being with the young Prince, in his strong arms, the arms she was sure she would like to stay forever. After spending two weeks by his side, she was confident to admit to herself and to Aslan, for He always listens to her, that she was in love with the young Prince and she hated herself for feeling that way._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_  
_  
Every day I love you more and more_

_One day before that fateful raid on Miraz's Castle, she was giving the narnians her usual archery lessons when he joined them. She cursed him for standing so close to her and she cursed herself for drawing herself even closer to him, saying to herself that she only wanted to show him how to shoot properly with his bow. Her chest was lightly pressed against his muscular back as she placed her hands on his, correcting his aim. She could sense his muscles moving and she couldn't help but feeling like a silly schoolgirl. His scent was intoxicating and she just had to bite her lips till they bled in order not to lose control. Once he had successfully hit the bull's eye with his arrow, he turned around and faced her, expressing his gratitude for teaching him how to shoot properly._

_"Thank you for bearing with me and my awful skills in archery." He had said, smiling this crooked smile of his that made her go weak to the knees. He had then slowly taken her small hand in his and placed a soft kiss on its back, his eyes never breaking contact with hers, as he stared intensely at her face, examining every little detail of it. She could swore she was able to even count the few freckles of her small nose. She knew she blushed and he had noticed it as well for his smirk grew bigger and more mischievous._

_"Think nothing of it, Prince. I am always glad to offer my help to the ones who need it." She had smiled back, biting her lips once more. He knew he had some effect on her and he couldn't help feeling content, she was sure of it._

_"Please, call me Caspian. Hearing you calling me by my title sounds too formal and I wish us to be friends, don't you agree?"_

She had noticed how he had slightly stepped a little closer to her, and she sensed the skirts of her dress brushing gently his knees and boots and their faces were a few inches apart. She opened her mout about to agree to his proposal but shut it almost immediately as his sudden forward move caught her off guard, making her forget what she had meant to tell him, forget that they were in the middle of a war, forget that a dozen pairs of eyes were looking at them intrigued and amused. He slowly closed the distance between their faces and he was about to kiss her but unfortunately or fortunately (she hasn't quite figured out which) Lucy's voice interrupted them and made them break away. But she never forgot or stopped replaying that moment in her mind. The moment she had come to remember as their almost kiss.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings,_  
_  
Telling me to give you everything._

_They felt some attraction for one another, anyone could see that, but Susan was haunted by her fears and doubts. She knew she would leave again, she did not know how long they would stay this time but all four of them knew they would eventually leave. After all, once Caspian had his throne back, Narnia would have a new King, and a truly great one. They would no longer be needed anymore. So they both did their best to bury their feelings deep in their minds and hearts and tried to forget all about one another. But whenever they met, all those feelings returned, even stronger and made the need to have one another even greater. Susan had accepted the fact that once she left him, she would also leave her heart and soul behind with him…_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_  
But I love you until the end of time._

_The raid on the Telmarine Castle turned into a total disaster. No one had predicted that so many narnians would have given their last breath in that castle. Susan had done her best to protect all of them but of course that was impossible. So she focused on protecting those she loved, her two brothers and her Prince. Her heart was beating rapidly as she aimed a red-feathered arrow on the Lady Prunaprismia who was aiming her crossbow on Caspian. But her heart almost stopped the moment the Lady's arrow flew through the air, fast like a lightning bolt, cutting the soft, dark skin of Caspian's muscular arm. She released her arrow as well, driven by her instinct and reflex, but she was shocked once she found out that she had missed. Not really caring for either the shot she had missed nor the missing Miraz, she ran by her love's side, making sure he was not severely injured. He only smiled at her reassuringly._

_"Are you concerned of my well being, my Queen?"_

_"I am concerned of Narnia. Narnia needs you so you'd better stay alive, Prince!" she exclaimed, her small lie almost covering the fact that all she wanted to do was hug and squeeze him to death, to admit that she would forever blame herself if anything had happened to him. But as I said, she had almost been convincing since he grinned at her slightly amused but content for seeing her unspoken words reflecting in her crystal-clear eyes._

_Come What May… I Will Love You Until My Dying Day…_

_Queen Susan the Gentle. She was so delicate and beautiful. He felt that if he touched her or even brushed his hand on her skin she would break or crack, like porcelain dolls do for she looked exactly like one. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. She had been blessed with the gift of beauty that was obvious. Her eyes shone like the ocean after a storm. Her lips full and rosy, making the want to taste them, feel them against his, growing each passing second whenever she was around him._

At first it was just the beauty that attracted him to her but as the days passed by and he started spending more time with her, he discovered so many sides of her, interesting sides of her that made her more attractive. Firstly, her archery skills were the best by far. He was amazed by the ease she shot graciously arrow by arrow not missing once her target. So sure and confident it almost made him jealous. And then there was that wisdom hidden behind her glittering eyes. She was certainly the wiser and cleverer girl he had met. He wouldn't be surprised if she could outmatch a group of men in a battle of wits. Her gentleness and kindness revealed her pure, kind heart and he knew whomever she met always held a small place in her heart. And he could only hope that he was one of them…

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._  
_  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_He had to admit he'd never thought he'd fall in love. At least not like this. Not so fast. He knew he would, one day, have to marry a girl he'd probably not love just to provide an heir to the throne. But up until now he had never pictured what he wanted his wife to be. Not until he met Susan, the Gentle Queen of Narnia. He knew that he wanted his future wife to be just like her; beautiful, smart but most of all simple. Not some spoiled little princess with no manners, who squeals and gets overexcited with her makeup, nails and hair etc. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted her to call her his wife, his Queen, his love. He wanted to share everything with her, to give her anything she wanted. He would give her the stars if she ever asked him to. She made the world look less empty. She lit it up with her presence and put it on fire with her every smile._

_"Please don't do anything stupid." Lucy had advised him once and it had taken him a while to understand the full meaning of the Valiant Queen's words. Queen Lucy was too clever for her age and she was the first one to notice his connection to her sister. She had promised not to tell on him and asked him to treat her sister well. She had caught him staring intently at Susan several times but she had kept her promise and said nothing to her brothers. He knew the Just King was suspicious and almost certain of the unspoken attraction between him and his older sister but High King Peter was not and he thanked his stars for it._

"And do not hurt her in any way."her words sounded like a threat.

_"I won't. I would never." He said in a low voice, only for Lucy's ears to hear as his eyes remained on the Queen who took care of the wounded narnians. Once Lucy had left him and mimicked her sister's actions, he approached the Gentle Queen and offered to help. The final battle against Miraz was tough and for a moment all of them had thought they had been defeated but Aslan saved them as they had expected him too. The battle had left lots of injured soldiers behind and Susan and Lucy had been treating them, taking just a five minute break every two hours._

Susan was sweaty and covered in dirt and dust but to his eyes she had never looked more beautiful. She tucked nervously a strand of hair behind her ear and he saw the pity and concern she felt towards the wounded. Another trait of her that he admired.

_"Thank you but things are well in handle." was her answer to his offer. She was too busy to even look at him and her cold voice shocked him. She had never spoken to him so harshly._

_"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise." He replied coolly, hiding the hurt he felt. He stayed behind her back watching her, examining the way she treated so gently the injured narnians and listening to the words of comfort she gave them. They all smiled gratefully at her and mumbled a 'thank you' before drifting into sleep. How could they not smile at her? She was a goddess of sweetness and kindness. Had he been in their place, he would have felt secure and relaxed only with her by his side._

_"Is there something I can help you with, Prince?"she asked turning suddenly around and facing him._

_"Is there a reason you are being so cold with me?" the words escaped his lips before he had time to even think of what he was saying. But he couldn't help it. He was curious as well as hurt by her cold behavior and he needed to know whether he actually deserved being treated this way. He saw her flinch at his words. She did not expect him to ask her such a question. He was always forward with her, always letting her know of his thoughts but she had never received a question so forward that it sounded almost like an order._

_"Actually there is." He said nothing but only looked at her, encouraging her to continue. "How dare you put your life in danger like that?" she said a bit louder this time, taking a few steps closer to him and he had to take one back but she still was close enough to him to smell her scent that smelled of lavender and vanilla. However, he decided not to let himself be hypnotized by her scent this time or mesmerized just by her presence. _

_"I'm afraid I do not understand-."_

_"Of course you don't! Since you almost invited Glozelle to kill you!" she was practically yelling at him now, her finger resting on his chest, protected by the thick armor he had forgotten he was still wearing. He noticed the narnians turning their heads to their direction curious and eager to overhear their conversation so he dragged her out of the How._

_"I had to, all right? He was this close to killing you and you had not even noticed him!" he replied in the same way, getting angry by her unfair behavior._

_"I don't think you understand that we have come to protect you, the future king of Narnia! Our duty is to give Narnia a new leader who is capable to rule it! Aslan chose you to be that leader and me and my siblings to be your protectors while we're here! Do you know what would have happened if he had gotten you?"_

_"No and I don't care! Narnia is all that concerns you then? You wouldn't be so worried if I were just another soldier in your army, is that what you're saying?" he yelled at her not regretting it one bit for it seemed the only way to communicate with her. She stared into his eyes shocked by his outburst and he felt quite content with himself. The only thing he did not like at all was seeing fear in her eyes. Fear of him. This girl infuriated him so much and yet he loved her more than anything. How could she be afraid of him? After everything they've been through she should know him better by now._

_"You know what I think, Queen Susan?" it was more of a rhetorical question for he didn't wait for her reply. He only stepped closer to her making her take steps backwards until her back was pressed against the cool, hard stony wall of the How and he swore she was almost trembling but her eyes didn't give away her fear anymore but she did her best to look strong and fierce. "I think you are a coward." he spoke slowly and in a low voice knowing that would infuriate her as well as his words. "You do not have the guts to say it in my face."_

_"Say what?"_

_"That you care for me more than you should or want. You are afraid of your own feelings and you hide them behind this cool mask of yours. But three weeks near you make me know you better by now."_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_  
_  
It all revolves around you._

_She only kept staring at him in disbelief. Whatever she said would have been a lie and he would've instantly known it. After all, she knew she was not a good liar, her siblings kept reminding her. His face was calm and hard to read but she knew he was angry beyond words. Angry at her. And she hated every bit of that. She had to admit he looked even more charming this way but it was not the right time for that kind of thoughts._

She gulped, searching her mind for something to say or do, anything to take her out of that awkwardness. His intent stare in her eyes made her knees go weak yet again and she thanked her stars she was supporting her back against the wall. His hand rested against the wall above her head and she was trapped. A trap she never wanted to escape. His trap. His other hand was now resting gently on her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft, dirty skin and she knew he was no longer waiting for an answer.

Every second that passed, his face was an inch closer to hers and she could feel his hot breath tickling against the bare skin of her jaw, neck and face. She knew she had surrendered way too easily but she didn't care. She wanted for once in her life to lose control and let her feelings take over her mind and body. She wanted to surrender to him. She impulsively rested her hands on his chest as he had leant in and his nose was gently touching hers. She sighed silently and closed her eyes at the sensation and she felt his eyelids shutting as well.

_"Admit it."his voice just above a whisper and she felt butterflies in her stomach._

_"I admit."_

Her voice trailed off as she waited impatiently to feel his lips against hers. She had always kept wondering how he would taste, how he would kiss her. Gently? With passion? And now she was so close to finally finding out. She wanted him so badly to be her first kiss and hopefully her only kiss. Back in the Golden Age she had kissed one or two men but she had forgotten how it felt and to be honest she wasn't sure anymore if she had felt for the man what she felt for Caspian. So she wanted him to be her second first kiss. Even thinking of it made her struggle not to burst out laughing. She heard him chuckle softly and she had to grin. He was finally himself again. Gentle Caspian. The Noble Prince. She felt his lips almost touching hers but, much to her disappointment, she heard Peter's voice coming closer and closer so she had to gather all her will to push Caspian away.

_And there's no mountain too high_  
_  
No river too wide_  
_  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_She pushed him away and he saw a look of irritation shadowing her eyes. She had seen the same look on her face a few hours ago, when he had saved her of those vile Telmarines soldiers in the forest. He remembered the feeling he got when he let the Queens rode off alone in search of Aslan, a feeling he sensed whenever danger was near him or a person he loved. Instinct. He thanked his stars for following the Queens. He would never forget the terrified look on Susan's face as the soldier approached her, ready to kill her. No words can describe the anger he felt at that man. He had let a battle cry out of his lips, hoping to distract the man and take him off guard. Thankfully it had worked and he was glad to see her smiling up at him with gratitude and joy as he scolded her of not taking her horn with her as he had suggested._

_"What is going here?" Peter's sharp voice knocked him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the young High King who looked alarmed but not as angry as Caspian had thought he would be._

_"Nothing we were just talking." Susan replied faster than she should have but Peter didn't seem suspicious._

_"Just talking? I could hear your screaming from miles away!"_

_"Just a little misunderstanding but everything is settled now." Caspian answered this time, smiling at Susan and winking at her when Peter wasn't looking. He was more than pleased to see her blush. That meant they were back to their previous relationship and maybe something better…_

_"It'd better be! Su I need to talk to you."_

_Caspian stared at their backs as they got more and more distant but just before they were about to turn around a corner, he saw Susan looking behind her shoulder at him and giving him a small smile and a wink, one of the few things that made Caspian's heart beat like a tambourine. He returned the smile and nodded his head as they disappeared around the corner. Things were getting better and better. There was only one thing that scared him now that he was sure of her returning his feelings._

Would Aslan let them stay or send them back again?

_Storm clouds may gather_  
_  
And stars may collide_  
_  
But I love you until the end of time_

_"I love you" he said and she wished the world had stopped at that very moment."I love you and I don't want you to go. Please."_

It was the way he pleaded her that made her heart break into thousand pieces. She held him close to her, burying her head in his chest as a few tears escaped her eyes. She didn't want to leave him. She had to stay. This was her home. Her true home. This was the man who had captured her heart and she knew he would never let it go, never break it. She felt him sobbing but she knew he wasn't crying. They both knew they had to stay strong for the sake of the people watching them. But she didn't want nor could be strong anymore. She gave into the temptation and after 32 days in Narnia she did what her heart ordered her to. She tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

_He was caught off guard by her sudden kiss. A sudden, pleasurable surprise. He cupped her face and kissed her back softly. They brushed their lips gently against one another's before their need and love for each other took over them and they were kissing each other with desire. They heard the crowd's whispers and murmurs but they couldn't care less what the people thought. He was going to lose her…for ever…she was not coming back… how he wished he hated Aslan for taking her away from him. But hating the Great Lion was impossible for him._

They finally broke apart and looked deep in each other's eyes before holding tightly each other once more. Reluctantly, she pulled away and stood next to her siblings. Neither of them could hold back the one single tear that was their promise of always loving each other. Peter and Edmund wrapped their arms around her shoulders and Lucy hugged her by the waist, wiping for her sister's broken heart.

_"It's alright. I'll be alright."_

She tried to smile reassuringly but she knew none of them was convinced. They all nodded to Aslan and turned their backs on the crowd and Caspian as they walked slowly towards the tree, the magical door to England. Caspian called out her name but knowing she wouldn't stand watching his pained face, she only mumbled a goodbye to him and walked towards the portal faster than before. She wanted to leave as fast as possible that place. She knew the longer she stayed there, the harder it would be for her.

She let her siblings pass first, giving a look of pain and sorrow to Aslan and he once again only nodded but she could feel him sending her courage and strength. She forced a small smile just for his sake and continued walking. She held her head high. She would leave as a proud Queen not like some lost puppy. Her each step took her closer to her world and she hated every bit of that.

She shut her eyes tightly as she passed through the portal slowly and prepared herself to find her in the subway in London, and that geek boy approaching her. She felt the magic as she passed through it. Once the effect of magic was over, she forced her eyes open and the bright sunlight blinded her. Puzzled she looked down at herself only to see her wearing a narnian dress, the same one she wore moments ago. She looked around confused.

_"Welcome back, love. Even though you didn't leave at all…" Caspian's soft voice came from behind and she could hear puzzlement and joy in his voice."Remind me to thank Aslan for letting you stay with me...!"_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_

_She looked around again. Caspian was right. She was at the other side of the tree. A surprised gasp escaped her lips and tears of joy streamed down her face. She broke into a ran, lifting her skirts and found herself in Caspian's arms once more. She was still in Narnia..._

_Come What May_  
_  
__"I Will Love You Until My Dying Day….Caspian..."

* * *

  
**So tell me what did you think? Was it any good? Constructive criticism is highly appreciated :)**_


End file.
